halloweenmoviefandomcom-20200223-history
Vicky
Vicky is a character in Halloween. She is portrayed by Virginia Gardner. She was murdered alongside her boyfriend, Dave, in Michael Myers' massacre on Halloween 2018. Biography Early life At some point, Vicky met Allyson Nelson and the two became best friends. She also later met Dave and began dating him. 2018 Massacre In 2018, on the day before Halloween, Vicky walked to school with Allyson and Dave. Allyson mentioned that her mother lied about inviting her grandmother to a dinner that they were having and when Vicky asked about it, Allyson explained that her mother tries to push her grandmother away. After Dave makes a comment about the 1978 incident, Vicky cuts him off and he apologizes. He then blows up a jack-o-lantern with a firecracker. On Halloween the next night, Vicky babysat Julian and later called Allyson, who was at the school Halloween dance. Vicky told her that she and her boyfriend, Cameron, should travel to the house she was in as Dave was on his way and was going to bring weed, which she referred to as "Alakazam" due to Julian's presence. Allyson told her that they would be over soon and hung up. Julian then told Vicky that he knew what she meant by "Alakazam" and was going to tell his mother until she threatened to tell his mom about his browser history. After their friendly argument, Vicky brought Julian up to bed and he asked to leave the door open slightly and she did but before she went back downstairs, she looked through the door and told him that he was her favorite kid to babysit and he explained that he liked her too. She then left him to sleep. Downstairs, Vicky finished up the dishes and went outside to put out the trash when Dave popped out and presented her with a carved pumpkin with heart eyes and a toy horse called "Jake". Once inside, he showed her a tattoo of the date "10/31/18", a date which they would remember forever. The two then kissed and prepared to have sex until Vicky heard a noise and told Dave to investigate. Julian then came down the stairs and explained that he had seen the boogeyman standing in his room. Not believing him, Vicky went up to put him back to bed. Death When they reached his room, Vicky went inside and pretended to see the boogeyman but jumped out and scared Julian. She then tucked him back in and assured him that there was no boogeyman in his room and that he was safe. Julian asked if Vicky could close his closet door but when she attempted, it wouldn't close as if something was in the way. Michael, who was hiding in Julian’s closet, fatally stabs Vicky, when she sacrifices herself to protect Julian. Julian flees, as Michael kills Dave. After murdering her, Michael put a ghost costume over Vicky's corpse and put her on a chair. Her body was later discovered by Deputy Hawkins.Halloween (2018) Appearances *''Halloween (2018)'' Gallery Julian.jpg Michael attacks Vicky.PNG References Category:Female characters Category:Halloween (2018) characters Category:Deceased Category:Victims of Michael Myers Category:2000's births Category:2018's deaths Category:Main Characters